Forum:Another New Mordecai Class Mod
Again after killing Crawmerax, I found yet another "Loyalty Mod". This one is called: Peace Keeper Anshin Enhancement Mod (req 55): +28% Shield Capacity +3 Riotous Remedy Skill +3 Out for Blood Skill +4 Trespass Skill Here's a SS. I think adding these new Class Mods to the Class Mods page makes sense. I found a new hunter class mod called "peace Keeper" just like that (and i got it off of crawmerax) but it has different stats.FHZ Panda 19:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Panda, when you mean different stats, do you mean the first Bonus + Skills bonused are different, or just the last Bonus?Raven6666 00:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Is this one of those mods that disappears if you exit the game? I don't know if anyone else has seen mods like that. A friend of mine found a few different kinds that all disappeared after he exited. 00:29, March 4, 2010 (UTC) -- Supposedly they dissapear ONLY if you go into an online game and then exit. I haven't done that yet with both the mods I've found like this. Only time will tell. I will try to store them in my bank in case they do dissapear. -- Loyalty Mods (BUG: If found online, they disappear when you go offline. Vice versa.): (3) Berserker - ? Pangolin Enhancement Mod - -Shield Recharge Delay; Safeguard, Die Hard Skills; +Shield Recharge Rate OR (4) Berserker - Bad Ass Torgue Enhancement Mod - Weapon Damage; Shield Capacity OR (2) Berserker - Common Man Tediore Enhancement Mod - Weapon Damage; Rapid Reload, Short Fuse, Die Hard Skills; Soldier - Champion Atlas Enhancement Mod - Weapon Damage; Fitness, Grit, Impact Skills; Shield Capacity OR Weapon Accuracy (1) Soldier - Patriot Vladof Enhancement Mod - Weapon Damage; Cauterize, Defender, Grenadier Skills; -Shield Recharge Delay OR (3) Soldier - Gunman S&S Enhancement Mod - Weapon Damage; Metal Storm, Assault Skills; (2) Siren - Eridian Warrior Eridian Enhancement Mod - Weapon Damage; Radiance, Inner Glow, Phoenix Skills; Siren - Professional Dahl Enhancement Mod - Weapon Damage; Quicksilver, High Velocity, Dramatic Entrance Skills; Shield Capacity OR Weapon Magazine Size Siren - Specialist Maliwan Enhancement Mod - Weapon Damage; Spark, Radiance, Phoenix Skills; Weapon Magazine Size OR Shield Capacity Hunter - Gunfighter Jakobs Enhancement Mod - Weapon Damage; Gun Crazy, Focus, Deadly Skills; Weapon Reload Speed OR Weapon Accuracy (1) Hunter - Peace Keeper Anshin Enhancement Mod - Shield Capacity; Rioutous Remedy, Out for Blood, Trespass Skills; -Shield Recharge Rate OR (1) Hunter - Sharpshooter Hyperion Enhancement Mod - Weapon Damage; Focus, Riotous Remedy, Killer Skills; -Shield Recharge Delay OR --Minimang 02:35, March 4, 2010 (UTC) --- You seem to have collected a good lot of Loyalty Mods. During your killings, have you come across a Pearlescent weapon? I assume you would have with so many Loyalty Mods found. --- I came across two omegas and a serpens... but this list was compiled by many people, not just me. I only ever saw a 660 Champion Atlas mod... --Minimang 02:16, March 8, 2010 (UTC)